I. Field
The following description relates generally to wireless communications and more particularly to address validation in peer-to-peer networks.
II. Background
Communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication and to transfer information regardless of where a user is located (e.g., inside or outside a structure) and whether a user is stationary or moving (e.g., in a vehicle, walking). For example, voice, data, video and so forth can be provided through communication systems. A typical communication system, or network, can provide multiple users access to one or more shared resources. For example, a system may use a variety of multiple access techniques such as Frequency Division Multiplexing (FDM), Time Division Multiplexing (TDM), Code Division Multiplexing (CDM), Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM), and others.
Generally, wireless communication networks are established through a mobile device communicating with a base station or access point. The access point covers a geographic range or cell and, as the mobile device is operated, the mobile device can be moved in and out of these geographic cells.
A network can also be constructed utilizing solely peer-to-peer devices without utilizing access points or the network can include both access points and peer-to-peer devices. These types of networks are sometimes referred to as ad hoc networks. Ad hoc networks can be self-configuring whereby when a mobile device (or access point) receives communication from another mobile device, the other mobile device is added to the network. As mobile devices leave the area, they are dynamically removed from the network. Thus, the topography of the network can be constantly changing.
Some devices can utilize two or more interfaces to communicate on different networks. For example, a first interface can provide access to a first network and a second interface can provide access to a second network. An area of concern can arise if an address, configured and validated over the first interface, is to be utilized over the second interface. In this situation, peers reachable over the second interface might not be able to know whether the address is trustworthy and owned by the device asserting ownership of the address.